This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Maine has targeted biotechnology as a key future growth sector, and SMCC's biotechnology program is designed to support this growth, however SMCC does not have the laboratory facilities to teach students about many of the advanced techniques in genetics and other areas of biotechnology. INBRE A&R support will renovate SMCC's Microbiology Lab to meet the needs of current molecular techniques and increased course offerings. INBRE will also up-grade some laboratory equipment and supplies. INBRE will give students the opportunity to attend short-courses at MDIBL, and to do internships at MDIBL and other advanced laboratories in Maine. SMCC students go on to work locally in biomedical research institutions as well as to four-year colleges. Having them graduate better prepared to follow career paths in biomedicine will benefit the students, their future employers, and Maine's overall scientific capacity.